


Like Herding Cats

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 2





	Like Herding Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 2

Herding cats.  
Sometimes I feel like that’s part of my job description.  
Not one the Air Force warned me about, though.  
Not one they trained me for, either.

Teal’c. He’s no problem.  
Give him an order, he’ll carry it out.  
He might not agree with it, but he’ll comply.  
He just lifts an eyebrow and off he goes.  
It’s all part of that First Prime training, I guess.

Sam. Now here, it gets tricky.  
Oh, she follows orders just fine.  
But when she gets going on that scientific mumbo-jumbo—  
Well, at least she knows enough to shut up when my eyes glaze over.

Then there’s Daniel.  
The word ‘brilliant’ doesn’t even begin to describe him.  
The facts he can rattle off at the drop of a boonie just floor me.  
But sometimes, he can’t see the forest for the  
Single tree right in front of his nose. 

Yeah, it’s a cliche. So what? It fits him.  
I call ‘em as I see ‘em.  


Herding cats.  
Sometimes I think the cat herders have an easier job.


End file.
